batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shifting Shapes
Shifting Shapes is the sixth episode of the second season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on January 25, 2009. It is the nineteenth episode overall. Plot Bruce, Dick, and Barbara watch a movie. Bruce mentions school and the other two realize they have not been attending school. Bruce tells them to relax as the school called him about Dick and Barbara, due to the fact that a few months ago Barbara's school information was transferred over to Bruce because of Gordon leaving for investigations all the time and Barbara staying at the mansion. He told them they were on a short leave and they were attending school on vacation and they will be back shortly. Barbara and Dick tell him they will start tomorrow but it is a Saturday tomorrow so they will start in three days. Harley and Two-Face rampage through Gotham. Gordon, Sawyer, Montoya, Allen and "Bullock" try to stop them. Harley and Two-Face are caught, on purpose. The five arrest them and the two actually cooperate and seem to be disappointed. At the GCPD, The five order them in. Sarah walks out to officially order their place at Arkham. "Bullock" takes out a gun a shoots the handcuffs so they open and he knocks Sarah out. "Bullock" transforms into Clayface and smiles. He, along with the two other villains, escape. The four cops chase after them but they are already gone. Montoya is heartbroken. The next day, Dick and Barbara walk into school where a group of girls and boys run over and welcome Barbara back. She smiles and pretends to care. She gets her schedule from the principal, who knows about their roles as the superheroes. He was told b Bruce and will help them out about their missions. Barbara and Dick learn that in case of missions they have all of their classes together. Gordon, Allen, Montoya and Sawyer are assigned by Sarah to catch Clayface. The four learn about a pattern that Harley and Two-Face left in their time of terrorizing Gotham and they predict they will rob the Gotham National Bank with Clayface, next. At the GNB, Clayface is posing as a guard named M. Hagen. The cop team enter the bank and tell the head banker about their prediction. Right as they talk the banker frowns and the cops feel guns to their heads. Harley, Two-Face, Penguin, and Riddler hold guns to Gordon, Sawyer, Allen, and Montoya, respectively. At the Batcave, Bruce is working on the Batcopter to be able to turn into a water vehicle. Mr. Freeze and Killer Croc taunt him while they are in their cells. Bruce modifies Freeze's cell and cranks the heat up to -101, 1 degree short of Freeze dying. Freeze glares at him. Barbara Kean enters and Bruce asks her what she needs. It is obvious, Barbara has gotten used to the fact of her daughter being a superhero. Barbara asks Bruce if he is able to hack into an elevator shaft and see what floors have been recently landed on. Bruce hands her a tablet and she just needs to finds the place and elevator on a map. In Wilson Mental Hospital, Spence and James enter the building they enter the elevator and press Floor 48. Barbara learns that they are on Floor 48. She enters the buildings and enters the elevator next. She presses Floor 48. She learns that an elevator across of this one on Floor 48 was accessed. Barbara wonders why and lands on Floor 48. She enters the elevator across from her and finds out from the tablet that Dr. Spence and James went to Floor 0. She sees all of the underground floors and is surprised. She presses Floor 0. At the bank, the four cops are being held with guns to their head by goons. Harley, Two-Face, Clayface, Penguin, and Riddler have gotten almost all the money out. However, the Joker enters and wonders why they are robbing this bank. Harley tells him that she doesn't love him. Joker tells her he knows that she does. He then kidnaps her causing Two-Face to run after her. The other three villains take the money and leave. Bruce watches the news as the kids get home from school. He finds out their was a bank robbery that stole millions from some of Gotham's most finest including Bruce himself. Bruce now can no longer afford anymore high tech gadgets. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Trivia *This episode achieved 14.67 million U.S. live viewers. *Diana Mulduar, Maggie Geha, Marc Singer, John Doman, David Zayas, and Thomas Haden Church do not appear in this episode as Leslie Thompkins, Poison Ivy, Man-Bat, Carmine Falcone, Sal Maroni, and Killer Moth. *This episode received positive reviews. It scored a 73% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 69 out of 100 on Metacritic.